ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond 007 Mayonaka Persona
James Bond 007 in Mayonaka Persona was a Action & Adventure movie & anime including the Persona 4 cast from the sequel to Casino Royale & Quantum Of Solace. This movie is going to be like Carrie meets the James Bond world were Bond can survive the shadows throughtout the TV. Characters James Bond 007 - Daniel Craig The world's greatest secret agent from MI6 of a suave spy who can investigate the world & take out the Quantum organization for good. M - Judi Dench The MI6 of the Chief of Staff that can command Bond by giving some missions for him. Bill Tanner - Rory Kinnear The secretary of M from MI6 who contacts Bond for his mission. Mr. White - Jesper Christensen The leader of the Quantum organization from Casino Royale & Quantum Of Solace that can conquer the world by eliminating Bond for his own power for revenge. Now Mr. White have worked under orders for Izanami after Bond threw out of the TV. Yu Narukami - Daisuke Namikawa A protagonist from Tokyo who travels to Inaba for a year with the Dojima cousins but got involved with the Mayonaka TV situation. Persona: Izanagi. Yosuke Hanamura - Shotaro Morikubo A clumsy boy who was working in JUNES as a supermarket attendent who wanted to become the best. Persona: Jiraya Chie Satonaka - Yui Horie A Martial Artist who can learn her moves & she's a fan of Bruce Lee. Persona: Tomoe Yukiko Amagi - Ami Koshimitzu A Japanese princess of her hotel & a close friend of Chie. Persona: Konohana Sakuya Kanji Tatsumi - Tomokazu Seki A hoodlum biker gang who trashes out some gang members around Inaba. Persona: Take-Mikazuchi Rise Kujikawa - Rie Kugimiya A pop Idol singer who was becoming popular in commercials & a tofu worker in Inaba. Persona: Himeko Naoto Shirogane - Romi Park A detective who was investigating around something suspecious in Inaba. Persona: Sukona-Hikona Teddie - Kappei Yamaguichi A weird creature who was partolling around the television filled with shadows. Persona: Kintoki-Douji Igor - Dan Woren A Velvet Room leader who posseses the power of Personas around the wild cards. Margeret - Michalle Ann Dunphy Igor's assistant for the wild cards of Personas. Marie - Eden Riegel A friend of the Velvet Room who roams around the real world for a close date of Yu. Tohru Adachi - Mitsuaki Madono A corrupted poilce detective who wants to like change the world into the shadow world who work under orders by Izanami. Persona: Izanagi Magatsu Izanami - Romi Park The ruler of the shadows and the fog of her personality of the Gas attandent in order to rule the world. Charles Robinson - Colin Salmon One of the MI6 deputy staff from Tomorrow Never Dies, The World Is Not Enough & Die Another Day makes a return of Mayonaka Persona in order to contact Bond for the conversation of the agency. Story After the events of Quantum Of Solace Bond investigates Haine's house when Bond discovered Mr. White & Haines when Bond throw White out of the TV. In Japan Yu Narukami a 18 years old boy who was moving from Tokyo to Inaba when Bond joins in when they arrived in Inaba. In Inaba Bond & Yu met Nanako Dojima & her father Ryotaro Dojima to take Bond & Yu home. At school Bond & Yu met Yosuke a Junes worker, Chie a martial artist & Yukiko a princess of Amagi Inn. Later Bond, Yu & his friends checked something strange out from the TV that Bond threw White out of the TV when Bond & Yu must investigate in this Action Packed Adventure. Crew Vocals: Shihoko Hirata: *Pursuing My True Self (Opening theme for the James Bond intro) *Never More (Ending theme) Composers: *Shoji Meguro (Persona 3 & 4) *David Arnold (James Bond Brosnan & Craig era) Directors: *Marc Forster (Quantum Of Solace) *Katasura Hashino (Persona 3) Producers: *Babara R. Broccoli *Yutaka Omatsu Locations Unitied Kingdom: *London Japan *Inaba, Mie Prefecture *Iwatodai, Tokyo Cast daniel_craig300a.jpg|Daniel Craig as James Bond 007 Judi-Dench-008.jpg|Judi Dench as M Rory_Kinnear_NT_050712_aus_DSCF5985.JPG|Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner Jesper_Christensen_378651m.jpg|Jesper Christensen as Mr White Its_Daisuke_Namikawa!.jpg|Daisuke Namikawa as Yu Narukami 17821.jpg|Showtaro Morikubo as Yosuke Hanamura Yui Horie.jpg|Yui Horie as Chie Satonaka ami-koshimizu.jpg|Ami Koshimitzu as Yukiko Amagi 17141.jpg|Tomokazu Seki as Kanji Tatsumi Rie_Kugimiya.jpg|Rie Kugimiya as Rise Kujikawa 16899.jpg|Romi Park as Naoto Shirogane & Izanami Kappei-Yamaguchi-profile-501x720.jpg|Kappei Yamahuichi as Teddie 1156.jpg|Dan Woren as Igor q3fwgvlxpywwnzuswo21.jpeg|Michelle Ann Dunphy as Margeret eden98.jpg|Eden Riegel as Marie 461601.jpg|Mitsuaki Madono colin-salmon_2535326b.jpg|Colin Salmon as Charles Robinson Category:MGM Category:James bond Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover films Category:Espionage Category:Action/Adventure Category:Spy Category:Characters Category:Live-action films Category:Secret mission Category:Anime Category:Japanese Voice actors Category:Science fiction Category:Horror Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Supernatural horror Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Sequels Category:Persona